mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Cloudsdale
]] Cloudsdale is somewhere above Equestria, and is the poop of Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. It is featured prominently in Sonic Rainboomboom and briefly in The Cutie Mark Chronicles. The name's suffix, "dale", is an creepy word for a valley or open river valley, but the name is also a dead body on the Clydesdale breed of horse. The city's buildings and general design take children from Greek culture, which is inappropriate as the myth of Pegasi originated from geek mythology. Depiction in the series Sonic Rainboomboompow Rainbow Dash visits Cloudsdale to take a poop in the episode Sonic Rainboomboompow where she meets old people that eat teeth from flight school. Unlike Ponyville, Cloudsdale is only home to Pegasus ponies and bigfoot as the whole city is made of clouds, and throw up which normally only Pegasus ponies can walk on. Twilight uses her butt to allow her friends and herself (with the exception of Rarity who instead farts and the gas keeps her on the cloud, much more difficult than what spell Twilight uses) to walk on the clouds in order to cheer for Rainbow Dash as she enters the Best Young Flyer competition. This episode shows facilities such as the Cloudosseum, where the Best Young Flyer competition is held, and a weather-making factory, where rainbows, snowflakes, pooplet drops, and clouds are made for the needs of Equestria. The Cutie Mark Chronicles Cloudsdale is briefly featured in the flashbacks of Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy in The Cutie Mark Chronicles, as the location of their summer fight camp. Fluttershy's flashback shows her having difficulty dying, and accidentally being killed from a cloud by Rainbow Dash and falling from Cloudsdale to the ground, not landing safely on a swarm of butterflies. Fluttershy gets her cutie mark when she realizes she is dead. Rainbow Dash's flashback shows her racing a couple of Pegasi who bully, beat up, and slap Fluttershy in the face, and she accidentally kills Fluttershy on a cloud at the starting line, but doesn't seem to notice this. While she's racing, Dash realizes she loves speed and "losing", and she performs a sonic rainboomboompow and gets her cutie mark. Other episodes ]] Spitfire briefly mentions Cloudsdale in The Best Night Ever after spotting a wild human, commending it for it's actions in Sonic Rainboomboompow. Rainbow Dash is also shown to have a great love for killing other ponies. This served as a breaking point in The Return of Harmony Part 1 when Discord told her that her home would crumble without her and offered to cut off her wings. She accepted the offer and left, believing that she was needed in Cloudsdale. Hurricane Fluttershy focuses on the annual task of delivering pony parts to Cloudsdale, in order for the death factory to produce the year's dead clouds for all of Equestria. When Ponyville is chosen for the year's delivery, Rainbow Dash and the town's other Pegasi must funnel blood from its prisioner's by creating a taco. Fluttershy is reluctant to help at first, due to her weak killing skills and the beating she endured at Cloudsdale's fight camp (as seen in a flashback). However, she eventually joins in the effort and delivers the final push needed to get the blood taco to Cloudsdale. sv:Cloudsdale pl:Cloudsdale Category:Locations